


it's on us

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe -Still Hockey Players, BDSM elements, Background Relationships, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Playoff Reward, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: There's a lot of things Cale likes with his sex and he's probably going to get most of them tonight.





	it's on us

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that the first Avs fic I post in forever is this. I've been working on this since game 3 of the Sharks Avs series and I'm honestly just glad it's finally finished. There's some stuff I wasn't sure how to tag for, so please make sure to read the rest of this before you go to the fic. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This takes place in an AU where it's written into every player's contract that during the playoffs if their team loses a game, they can be given to the other team's player(s) for a couple of hours after the game. It's not really gotten into how people get chosen, but mostly it's coaches or the team's captain that make the decision. A lot of different elements go into the decisions (how deep you are into the playoffs, how badly you lost, who went before, etc) but every player knows there's a chance they could be chosen, no one's exempt. Obviously, this has a ton of consent issues in it, this is marked dubcon because Cale is very into it, but other players might not be.

There's nothing _good_ about losing, especially in the playoffs, but it would be a lie if Cale didn't admit part of him was excited when the final buzzer went off and they filed off the ice as the losers.

*

Cale's not a virgin, something he reminds Landy of when he's hovering around outside the visitor's locker room where Cale's waiting for the Sharks captain to come collect him -or whoever would be with Pavelski out.

"Yeah, yeah," Gabe scoffs and playfully punches Cale's shoulder; he still looks worried, glancing around the almost empty corridor and frowning slightly. "Just because you're not squeaky clean doesn't mean I can't be _concerned_ about you doing this, especially as your captain. If I had a choice -"

"But you don't," Cale interrupts, not unkindly; the rules were written into every contract, even the entry level ones like his. "It's ok, Landy, I don't mind."

Playoff hockey wasn't easy and it wasn't free, and every game a team lost cost them something and this time, Cale was the price his team paid for losing.

People argued about it all the time, debating the pros and cons for hours, but every player Cale had ever talked to had been in favor of them or at the very least they liked them when their team won and accepted that sometimes they would lose, which meant paying the price.

Cale wasn't happy they lost, not at all, but part of him _was_ excited at what was going to happen, what he was going to be in the middle of: the thrill of being told what to do, of not having a choice was already making his pulse pick up and desire pool in his stomach; he wants something to happen already, to be led off away from his team until he was alone and vulnerable. 

He's not sure how to explain any of that to Landy, so he just shrugs and tells him again that he'll be fine.

Landy opens his mouth to say something else but Mac and Ty come out of the locker room, arguing about the new _Game of Thrones_ episode and whatever he was going to say gets lost in the noise.

"You guys still out here?" Mac asks without looking up from his phone; there's none of the concern that Landy's practically vibrating with showing on his face, just exhaustion, and flat anger that Cale already knows is directed at Mac himself more than anyone else.

"Is Landy lecturing you?” Ty asks lightly and elbows him in the side before he messes Cale’s hair up with a grin. “He’s got his captain face on again.”

Landy makes an indignant noise and glares at Ty, his concern for Cale momentarily forgotten. “Excuse you, I wasn’t lecturing him. I was just -”

“Being a pain in the ass,” Tyson says, cutting Landy off mid-sentence with a kind of ease that Cale’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to pull off in a million years. “Don’t you have anything better to do besides harassing the rookies? You’re not actually his dad, dude.” 

Gabe flushes and moves close enough to jab his finger into Ty’s chest. “At least I’m trying to help -”

“How is standing there being -”

“Jesus, go get a room already,” Mac tells them in exasperation; he’s still typing something out on his phone, but he glances up long enough to roll his eyes at them. “You’re going to scar the kid if you start fucking in the hallway.”

Gabe turns beat red and starts spluttering when Ty leers at him comically, but before it devolves any further, Cale sees Burns heading down the hallway towards them; he’s barefoot, wearing a loose pair of shorts and nothing else.

His throat is suddenly dry, anticipation and nerves making his pulse pick up like he just got done running five miles.

“Hey, guys, sorry it took so long,” Burns says when he gets even with them; he hugs Mac and then Ty before he turns to Cale and gives him a very thorough and obvious once over. 

Cale swallows loudly and he can feel his whole body heating up; he’s already hard in his dress pants, just from thinking about what _might_ happen and it feels like his skin’s too small for his body.

“Media ran over and then everything else,” Burns goes on, smirking like he knows everything Cale’s feeling right now; it should look ridiculous, Burns is missing half his teeth and his beard is everywhere, but it just adds the anticipation running through his body. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your rookie gets where he needs to be.”

Gabe nods and pats Cale’s shoulder comfortingly. “Alright, call one of us when you’re done, someone will come get you.”

“Oh my god Gabe, you sound like a grandfather, you’re giving me secondhand embarrassment,” Ty grabs Landy by the front of his coat and drags him off, Mac follows with a wave for them and still looking at his phone. “Bye, rookie, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Ty calls over his shoulder cheerfully as they disappear around a corner.

Burns chuckles and wraps his hand around the back of Cale’s neck, squeezes when Cale’s breath catches. He keeps his grip tight as they head down the opposite end of the hallway; they don’t say anything, but Burns rubs his thumb along Cale’s skin every few seconds and it feels like part of the world’s longest build-up to Cale.

He’s almost shaking by the time they stop in front of a door that looks like every other one they passed on the way; it’s probably only a minute or two walk from the visitor's dressing room to where they are now, but it feels longer than that to Cale, every step seems to take minutes to complete, time slowing down in the way it does when Cale wants something too much.

Burns knocks on the door once, opens it and ushers Cale through the doorway. “Here you go, kid,” he tells him with one last squeeze to his neck before he lets go and closes the door with a quiet click.

Cale looks around the room as his eyes adjust to the dimmer light: it’s not really huge, mostly dominated by a huge bed in the center of the room; he sees a small nightstand tucked away in a corner and blushes when he realizes that’s where the lube and toys are.

He finally lets himself focus completely on the bed and the two guys that were on it already: one’s leaning against the headboard with the other in his lap, making out enthusiastically. They’re both naked and Cale wants to go over to them, beg them to pay attention to him, to give him something, _anything_ , but Cale’s a rookie and he knows his place, so he just waits as patiently as he can.

Only a few seconds pass before they pull apart and one of them says something in French, it makes the other guy laugh a little and say, “Your accent is still for shit, babe, I’m insulted.”

Cale doesn’t understand the words, but he recognizes the first voice. “Justin?” he asks in surprise and takes a couple of steps forward before he remembers where he is and freezes again.

Justin smiles and kisses the guy on his lap again before he says, “Hey, buddy, good game out there tonight.”

It’s mocking and more than a little mean, considering Cale’s here because his coach didn’t think he played well enough, but it still makes him flush in pleasure and some humiliation; his dick twitches in his dress pants and that makes Cale burn even more, sure that they can both tell how much this is affecting him. 

There’s movement on the bed and now that Cale knows one of the guys is Justin, it’s easy to tell that it’s Vlasic standing up and coming toward him. Cale swallows roughly and has to stop himself from fidgeting at being the center of so much attention.

“Your college sure makes them pretty, babe,” Vlasic tells Justin, giving Cale his second going over of the night; this one takes even longer and Cale feels like he’s going to explode out of his skin by the time Vlasic starts talking again. “Makes me wonder what else I lost out on.”

“I’m sure you did fine in Quebec,” Justin says dryly. “You act like no one touched your dick until you played here. 

“Go ahead and strip,” he adds, making Cale jump a little at the sudden change in conversation.

Cale nods and starts unbuttoning his shirt, his hands shaking a little from the nerves and anticipation that's pumping through his system; about halfway down Vlasic brushes his hands aside and finishes the job himself.

"Thanks," he says, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels; Cale slips off the dress shirt and leaves it on the floor then he pulls his undershirt over his head.

He makes a loud, startled noise when Vlasic wraps an arm around his waist while his undershirt is pulled up over his face.

Vlasic presses a hand to Cale's stomach, his hand is warm and huge, and it feels like a brand against his skin.

"I think Justin gave you an order," Vlasic says, his voice soft and dangerous in Cale's ear. "Maybe you should get naked before you get in trouble."

He punctuates the warning by biting Cale's neck, just hard enough to make him shudder; Vlasic's drapes himself over Cale's back as he struggles to finish taking off his undershirt. It takes a few more seconds but soon it's on top of his other dress shirt.

Vlasic hooks his chin on Cale's shoulder and digs his nails into the skin of Cale's stomach, it makes Cale flinch and he's not sure if he wants to get away from the pinpricks of pain or get closer to it. "You're not done yet, rookie."

He can feel where Vlasic's dick presses against his lower back, hard and thick, and he hopes that at some point he'll get to feel it fucking him; Cale looks over Justin and bites his lip when he sees Justin stroking himself almost absently, his gaze locked on Cale and smirking.

Cale takes a shaky breath and moves his hands to undo his pants after he toes off his dress shoes; it takes a couple minutes, his hands refuse to cooperate and Vlasic's body heat pressing into him along with the way he can feel Justin's gaze on him like a brand doesn't help matters.

"Go on, get on the bed," Vlasic tells him and straightens up so Cale can step away; he smacks Cale’s ass, a hard swat that _hurts_ in just the right way and it makes Cale stumble right into the bed, where he takes a couple of seconds to breath before he crawls the rest of the way onto the mattress.

He crawls over to where Justin’s still sprawled against the headboard and leans back on his heels while he waits for Justin to decide what he wants to do with him; it’s hard for Cale to keep his eyes on Justin’s face, his gaze keeps wandering down Justin’s bare chest to his stomach that Cale kind of wants to do shots off of and then where his hand is still casually fisted around his cock. 

Justin looks calm and in control, and part of Cale wants to beg for whatever Justin will give him, but he manages to hold himself still while he waits. He motions for Cale to come closer and Cale almost faceplants in his eagerness to be within touching distance; he hears Vlasic moving around the room behind them and briefly wonders what he’s doing but it’s easy to focus on Justin leaning against the headboard.

Once he’s in between Justin’s thighs, Justin reaches out and touches the side of Cale’s face, rubs his thumb over Cale’s lips; he smirks when Cale opens his mouth and sucks on the tip of Justin’s finger. “So easy for it,” Justin says and threads his fingers in Cale’s hair and tightens his grip until Cale moans. “You’ll enjoy whatever we do to you, won’t you, rookie?”

“Yeah, please,” Cale begs and he can’t help the way he licks his lips, looks down at Justin’s hard cock. 

Justin glances over Cale’s shoulder and raises his eyebrows; whatever he sees makes him grin and when he focuses back on Cale, he looks dialed in, like taking Cale apart is all he wants to do tonight. “As fun as listening to you beg all night would be, I’ve got a better idea for that pretty mouth of yours.”

He pulls Cale forward, hand tight in his hair and Cale doesn’t fake the moan he lets out at the rough handling; it’s cut off when Justin fucks into his mouth, his cock stretching Cale’s mouth in the best way. Cale loves blowing guys, always has; it helps settle him when his brain’s going too fast, when he feels like he’s going to shake apart: when his skin is too tight, like he’s suffocating in his thoughts. He likes the feeling of being used when he gets in those moods, likes feeling like he doesn’t have a choice in what’s happening to him.

There’s a lot of things that Cale likes with his sex and he’s probably going to get most of them tonight.

“So eager,” Vlasic says, the mean edge to his voice makes Cale whine around Justin’s dick; Justin moans at the sensation and his hips jerk up, forcing his cock further down Cale’s throat. “Bet he can take you even deeper, can’t you rookie?”

Cale relaxes his throat and closes his eyes, lets himself go boneless in Justin’s grip, drifts down to where he goes when he does this.

The bed moves a little as Vlasic settles down behind him, runs a big, warm hand down his back and lightly slaps his ass again before Cale hears the click of a lube being opened and then there’s a wet finger teasing his rim for a few seconds, then pushes inside him; Cale shudders and spreads his legs wider trying to get _more_ , moaning when Vlasic pulls out and then comes back with two fingers and presses against his prostate.

“I wish we had more time,” Vlasic says, pausing to add more lube to his fingers and barely gives Cale time to get used to the stretch of three fingers before they disappear and Cale feels the blunt head of Vlasic’s cock against his hole. Cale tries to move as Vlasic presses inside of him, a slow, steady push that seems to go on for what seems like minutes, but Vlasic’s hands on hips and Justin’s grip on his hair keep him from going anywhere. 

He’s being so thoroughly used, it feels better than almost anything else Cal has ever done. 

“You just want to spank him, weirdo,” Justin tells him, managing to sound fond even when he was clearly breathing heavy, his hand still tight in Cale’s hair and fucking into his mouth with deep, steady strokes; almost like they talked about it beforehand, Vlasic starts fucking him with the same rhythm and it’s so good, all Cale can do is take it, whatever they want to do to him.

“Never heard you complain, babe,” Vlasic laughs, smug and happy; he smacks Cale’s ass again, almost like a statement, but then he just fucks Cale, thick and hard, bigger than anyone Cale has fucked before and Cale wants to come, but he’s not desperate for it, at least not yet. 

With Justin still fucking his throat, harder now and rougher than before, using his mouth and throat the way Vlasic is using his ass, Cale thinks it’s more than enough for now. 

And probably the rest of the night, too.

*

It’s a couple more hours before Cale calls Landy to pick him up and he’s still hard, but his body’s sore in the best way, and he feels so relaxed and loose, he slurs his words a little when he talks to him.

He loves feeling like this and he falls asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Cale went to the same college Justin did and he messaged Justin to talk about it when he was thinking about applying. He said in an interview he watched some of Justin's games after that and I expanded that into he developed a huge ass crush on Justin amd also his hockey and here we are.


End file.
